The Story Of Charlotte Lily Potter
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: Harry's sister Charlotte is 11 month's younger then her brother, they were best friends, till school pulled them apart. She makes friends with A young Boy who hates Muggles She teaches him acceptance he teaches her who will help her become as great if not greater then her brother she so wants to live up to.


**Hay so heres Chapter 1 this is going to be a very Dramatic story so bear with me.**

* * *

Dear_ Diary,_

_I never thought I'd write in on of these again but now I have too. This book is now all I have I could go back, but no I hate my brother too much. I always thought if we found a family, we would both be apart of it but no he's a weasely I'm just me I wish things had stayed the same I hate this magical world God I hate it. If I could I would leave it but no I can't leave Draco And if I made up him I could stay with him Mrs Malfoy and Ginny are my only family now._

_My big brother, and I started drifting apart in my first year. When we were growing up our family hated us, all we had was one another. When Harry was two months old My mother got pregnant with me. My parents died that October. For Eleven years he was my best friend. When he went away we started drifting. As I write this I'm sitting in my room in my aunt and uncles small house in the country. And right now my aunt is my only friend . I never thought she would understand me but now she's the only one._

_I've Left him I've left my brother. Ron went back, we had a fight, not our first I always hated him I was always jealous of him he had taken my place as Harry's best friend I thought he was rude, mean and cruel I didn't want my brother around him but time and time again, it was him over me._

_By fifth year we were just people who lived in the same room who happened to have the same blood this year everything cracked. But I'm getting ahead of myself my story starts years before now when I was 10 my brother found out he was magic that when The rift between Harry and I started. I found out I was magic a year later it got worse and It completed last year in my fifth year and now its gotten wider and may never close._

My aunt opened the door to our room. '' I've got Dinner for you darling''. She said.

''I'll be right there'' She replied. Her aunt nodded and shut the door. They were in hiding in the country side of England. I wrote one last sentence in my Diary.

_Until tomorrow Charlotte Lily Potter._

I wiped my eyes tears in them as I thought about my brother. I made my way downstairs and for the first time in my seventeen years I was glad too see my aunt. So I'm going to go back to the start now where this all began.

* * *

June 29th

My mother Lay in her room She had Just had me. I know all about my birth because I dream about it and I know its true. She was talking to my father.

''I was thinking Charlotte Petunia'' She said.

''We are not naming her after that sister of yours!'' My dad said Kissing his wife. ''I was thinking Lily that girl deserves to be named after her mom you got to pick Harry's middle name so Its fair.''

''Yes, and I got to pick the God father too this time as well''. She smiled up at my dad. '' we've had two hours we should start saying Goodbye''. My dads smiled dropped.

''Lily are you sure about this?''. He asked.

''Yes darling, its Harry whos in Danger, we don't need to put Charlotte in danger too.''. Lily said Looking down at me. I always wonder what she means by this I could be mad at her but I'm not my parents protected me.

''Iv'e given Dumbledore the letters, He'll send the first one with her Hogwarts letter I just thought since we'll be there for Harry and not for her well we out to be there somehow.'' My mother said.

''Do we have to have to have everyone believe Remus is her father?''. My Dad asked looking down at me.

''Yes, its the only way plus we'll see her on full moon''. My mother stood up and gave her too man I'd only seen hanging around my school a few times a year. Then my father gets up and hands me to the man he says only to words ''Protect her''. Then he goes back inside the bedroom to my crying mother I always wake up calling for him.

* * *

Harrys birthday.

''Daddy, Daddy no, you don't have to protect me! I wanna stay with you!'' I moaned. I sat up in Harry and Is dark room. I rubbed my eyes. I looked at the letter that had been slid under my door. ''Its here!'' I said to my sleeping brother. We were at the weaselys place. I guess Mrs Weasley had let us sleep in. My school letter we had spent most of the summer there as soon as I hadn't got my first letter and Harry hadn't replied to any The weasely boys Had come to get us one night. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened the envelope and Took out the two Letters one was my school letter the other was from my mom.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_If you're reading this you know know Remus is not your real father. I'm so so sorry. But I hope you know we love you very much and so does Harry. We did this to protect you there is a very bad man out to for your brother we don't want you hurt to._

_But you got your letter, just know sweetie that YOU are YOU. no matter what you have to live up too no matter what your brother did or we did or who compares you to Remus. We hope you have a great year. _

_Love Mum and Dad._

Little did I know how much I would need to hear that in a few years.


End file.
